


One Piece PETs: A Day at the Beach

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy and Nami have a little fun in a changing tent at the beach. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Day at the Beach

**One Piece PETs: "A Day at the Beach"**

 

(I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! SAME GOES FOR THE AU OF PETs!!!)

 

 

  The Straw Hat pirate crew had docked at a summer island famous for it's amusement parks, hotel/spa resorts, and public beach.

 

  Being wanted criminals, the crew had to lay low while they were at the beach. The time was 11:45 AM and Luffy and Nami were sitting together watching everyone else do what they usually do.

 

  Usopp and Chopper were building a sandcastle exactly to Franky's design, Zoro and Sanji were fighting over a surfboard, Brook was playing his guitar, and Robin was reading...again.

 

Aside from the large crowd of people at the beach, it was quite peaceful. Nami rested her head on Luffy's shoulder, saying:

 

"Nothing like a lovely day at the beach, huh?"

 

"Yeah." said Luffy with a smile.

 

"HAND OVER THE SURFBOARD, MOSS HEAD!" shouted Sanji as he and Zoro were fighting over the aforementioned surfboard.

 

"NO WAY, YOU LOVE SICK COOK!!!" bellowed Zoro.

 

Nami facepalmed at this.

 

"You know what?" she asked. "Let's get outta here."

 

"Ok, but where to, Nami?"

 

"Oh, just on a little walk." Nami said.

 

"K." Luffy told her as he and the navigator got up and they both left the others.

 

*****During their little walk, lasting about 10 minutes*****

 

"We're a bit far from the others, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah." Nami said, while smiling deviously. She then lured Luffy into a changing tent.

 

"Why're we in here, Nami?" he asked.

 

"You'll see," Nami said.

 

Luffy only tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

 

"Nami, I don't get what you me--"

 

He was soon cut off when she pulled him in for a kiss. Luffy was surprised at first, but then he just went with it. They both knelt down as they both made out. Luffy moaned in Nami's mouth as he began to grind against her, making her moan, too.

 

"Ah~! Luffy, let's do it! Right here! Right now!" Nami cried out.

 

"What if someone shows up?" he asked.

 

"We'll tell them it's occupied!" the Cat Woman replied.

 

Nami took out Luffy's large member and then placed a condom over it. After that, Luffy and Nami placed themselves into the Basket position.

 

"You ready?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy nodded. Nami began to move her hips up and down. Her movements caused her bikini top to become undone, exposing her breasts to Luffy.

 

Luffy blushed at the sight, and he licked his lips.

 

"It's all right. You can if you want to." she told him in her language.

 

Luffy nodded before he opened his mouth and began to suck on Nami's breasts.

 

She squeaked a little from the feeling.

 

"L-Luffy." she cried out.

 

He kept suckling as he pulled Nami's hips on to him in order to be deeper inside of her, making her cry out even more. They continued this position for about two hours and five seconds until they switched to the Lotus position.

 

All of a sudden, the tent started to open up. Luffy, quickly noticing this, shouted:

 

_"Ocupado!"_

 

"Oops! My bad!"

 

Whoever was there quickly closed the tent back and walked away.

 

"That was close." Luffy sighed.

 

"Yeah...now, where were we?" the Booted Puss Woman asked deviously.

 

Luffy smirked and wrapped his tail around Nami's.

 

She pulled her Captain in for another kiss. He kissed back, albeit, a little more forceful than her's was. The two continued this pleasure for three hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty seconds until...

 

"Dammit...I'm about to cum...!" the Capuchin Man grunted.

 

"Same...!" Nami panted.

 

The two of them each came in unison. They were both panting heavily.

 

"Hey, what's the hold-up?! Some of us need to use this tent!" said a voice from outside.

 

Apparently, there had been quite the long line in front of the tent Luffy and Nami were in. However, the Captain and Navigator only laughed.

 

"We should probably get back to where the others are." suggested Luffy.

 

"Yeah." Nami agreed.

 

  The two of them stood up, Nami tied up her bra back in place as did Luffy when he buttoned up his swim trunks. They left the tent while holding eachother's hands, their faces glowing. Everyone looked on in shock and some with a hint of disgust. They shouted at the couple, saying:

 

"What the hell were they doing, in there?!"

 

"Don't they know that that's a changing tent?"

 

"What if children were around?!"

 

Luffy and Nami ignored them. They continued their walk back to where their crew was.

 

*****About another 10 minutes later*****

 

They made it back to their crew's location and meet up with Zoro.

 

"There you are," said Zoro. "What kept you?"

 

"Uh, well...we, uh..." Luffy tried to come up with a good lie, but unfortunately, he could not.

 

"We got a bit sidetracked by the sunset," Nami said. Zoro cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Zoro, leave them be." Zoro, Nami, and Luffy turned to see Robin approaching them.

 

"After all, you and I get sidetracked, too, don't we?" she asked with a wink.

 

Zoro's face turn beet red and he turn his gaze away from Robin. She giggled at this. Luffy and Nami couldn't help but laugh, too.

 

"Oh, shut up you two!" the Tiger Man roared. He then stormed off in a huff. Sanji, meanwhile, stood to the side, grumbling to himself.

 

"Luffy, you lucky bastard...!"

 

"I think we've been out here long enough," Nami said. "Let's pack up and head to the ship."

 

"Right." Luffy said. "Everyone! We're heading out!"

 

"Aw~! Do we really have to?" Chopper whined.

 

"Yeah, can't we stay here a little longer?" Usopp asked.

 

"Guys, it's getting late," Nami said. "We gotta go."

 

"Ok." said Usopp and Chopper, dejectedly.

 

  The Straw Hats packed up all of their belongings and headed back to their ship. As they did, Luffy grabbed Nami's tail with his and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

 

She smiled and held his hand.

 

"Love you," Luffy said.

 

"Love you too, Luffy." Nami said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading _A Day at the Beach_.


End file.
